1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for rethreading and cleaning threaded pipe studs.
2. Prior Art
Although many pipe threading devices are available for threading pipes, none are capable of operating on flange pipe studs mounted in place on field equipment. This problem is particularly acute in the oil field industry where periodic maintenance of flange studs in a "Christmas tree" is necessary. In this situation, the close proximity of the flange studs to other parts of the installation render present devices useless.